


Natsuki's Cooking trials

by Mistressmoogle



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bad Cooking, Eventually gets better, Gen, M/M, fluff drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressmoogle/pseuds/Mistressmoogle
Summary: Basically Natsuki is determined to make something ediable sadly to find out someone always has to try it. First few chapters will be fluffly drabbles but may change in later ones.These are all done in conjunction for a friend robotjellyfish check her stuff out she's writes some adorbs stuff. Also will note this is the first "fic" I've wrote in about 3/4 years so sorry if its really bad.





	

 

 

On the rare chances where most of the Starish crew had a full schedule and Natsuki was left to entertain himself, he often ended up wandering to the communal kitchen that some of the students could use to cook. Often Camus or Cecil would whip up something from their home countries saying that it’s useful for idols to have knowledge of other cultures and the quickest way is through food.

After a few _disasters_ Natsuki’s was eventually banded by Ai after giving him food poisoning by thinking it was a good idea to add ghost pepper to his salad. Yet now here he was on his own in the kitchen, determined to be good he’d even gone as far as print out a recipe set all the bowls out in order he would need them.  It wasn’t anything too complex by Natsuki’s reasoning just simple plain biscuits known as sugar cookies simple right….

Otoya’s stomach growled as walked out of the shower. He’d just gotten in from a photo shoot for some teen mag he didn’t really pay too much attention to it, they asked the same questions as always. “Why an idol? Any girlfriends? Who out of starish do you get along with the most yad yad”. There was some days Otoya wished they’d change the script up a bit for him like they did with Ren or Syo, then again Otoya cocked his head if they did he’d probably come across like an innocent teen if they did start asking perv-ish questions.

On cue his stomach growled again he’d had gotten lost in thought and hurried to put some comfy clothes and ran off the kitchen to make a sandwich. Upon getting there his mind split in two half screamed _“OH GOD NO!”_ the other was _“Run now run fast”._ Sadly his body didn’t respond fast enough and just froze in place.

“Oh Otoyan~”

The tall blonde peeped out rubbing his hands with a dish cloth. “I’ve just finished baking sorry for the mess I’m just in the middle of cleaning.” He smiled coy just briefly pointing over to the wash basin. 

“Uh huh….” Otoya nodded glancing over the small pile of bowls and utensils. “So…you’ve been in here alone Natsuki?”

“Hehehe, everyone was out and I thought to make something for you all when you got here…” The blonde paused to scratch behind his head and chuckled. “But then I thought Sempai would get mad at me for using up all the food so I just done something small. I even printed out a recipe to make sure it couldn’t go wrong.”

Otoya just stood there and blink as the bifocal boy ran to a bench to nab a sheet of paper which was then shoved under his nose. “Okay…but wouldn’t they be mad anyway since you’re not meant to be here anyway.” The redhead pointed out taking the paper from Natsuki’s hand and glancing across the contents.

“Yeah, but I was bored~~ plus you’ll all been working so hard I wanted to make something nice for you all specially Nanami-chan~ .”

“I guess we have been working hard but so have you! Where’s you treat then?” Otoya exclaimed putting his hands on his hips trying to be more authoritive over the bubbling blonde, but from the beaming grin Nastuki was giving off. He had the impression he wasn’t going to win this battle so easily.

“Hehe…. My treat is making all these nummies for you guys.” He chirped out holding out a plate of piyo shaped cookies.  Otoya rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his head letting out a nervous laugh. “It’s okay Na-chan I’m not really hungry I just heard a noise so I…..”

 _Grrrrrrrrrrr~_  Otoya’s stomach cut off what he was trying to get out of. Okay maybe he was hungry but not really wanting to be sick he had a lot of work tomorrow planned.  The bifocal boy just stood there with a caring look and held out one to the red head. Otoya shrugged his shoulders in defeat and took the cookie from Natsuki. Turning it around a few times he was looking for anything that might be hidden in it.

“Ittoki~ there’s nothing bad in it honest. Just butter, flour, sugar and two eggs I followed the recipe exactly. It’s edible.” Nastuki whined with a tiny pout at the end looking slightly hurt at Otoya’s inspection of his hard work.

Resigned to his fate and the fact that even Natsuki had stated what was in it he bit in to the biscuit and immediately regretted it running over and spiting it out into the bin. Natsuki in shock to his friend’s reaction set the plate down and rushed to get a glass of water.

“Here Ittoki-san drink this”

Otoya grabbed the glass and down the whole thing sighing afterwards. “Natsuki….show me the stuff you put in these cookies please?”

The blonde just blinked and grabbed the stuff from the bench he’d been working on and just stood waiting with sullen expression over his face. “These are the main two I got butter from the fridge and eggs from the little chicken basket we have near the sink.”

Ittoki nodded and grabbed the silver container out of Shinomiya’s hand. “Oh that’s the sugar I used… one hundred no two hundred and fifty grams it said to use.”  Otoya opened the container up and sniffed it. “Natsuki….this is the salt. Cecil kept forgetting where Camus put it so he poured some into a container. The sugar one is next to the tea pot.”

Natsuki blinked a few times and just let his body fall to the floor flour still in his arms. “So that means… I messed up again didn’t I?” He sniffed out just staring at the floor trying to not to cry at the fact even on something so simple he still couldn’t get it right.

“Hey hey hey….” Otoya scrambled and put the salt down then hugged his friend on the floor gently ruffling those fluffy blonde locks. “It’s an easy mistake. Plus you didn’t know because you’re not…. Usually….allowed here, so this is not your fault. Sure you can’t give them to anyone but they baked properly and if you had used sugar they would have been wonderful. Don’t beat yourself up please Natsuki.”

Natsuki lifted his head up and stared the guitar played in the face. “I guess your right I haven’t been in here in a while have I?” He meekly said breaking a small smile as his fingers tapped the lid to the flour.

“Thank you Otoya for at least trying them. I’ll wash up and think about it okay.” He slipped out of his friends arms setting the flour down and stared running the tap, slowly slipping on a pair of piyo branded marigolds and grabbed the first bowl.

The red head shook his head and shuffled over to the snack cupboard grabbing some crisps he then dashed out thinking best to leave quickly to not make this anymore awkward then what it was.

After the last bowl was put away Natsuki walked over to the plate of cookies. “I’m sorry little ones I don’t think it’s even safe for me to give you to the cute little birds outside.” He sighed out feeling his heart sink to his stomach. He took the plate over to the bin Otoya had thrown the other cookie into, and tipped the plate letting the cookies slide to their destined fate.

Setting the plate down again the blonde felt his mobile vibrate. Taking it out of his jeans he saw a text from Tokiya flash up.

_“Hey Oto told me what happened I know you’re not meant to be there but thank you for trying something simple to surprise us. As the saying goes at first if you don’t succeed try, try and try again.”_

Letting out a small giggle at the message Natsuki nodded, knowing his friend was right he shouldn’t let this stop him, but maybe he shouldn’t try for a little bit. He had a feeling Ai was going to give him a lecture.

TBC.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first big mistake I done when I was a kid alright I didn't use all salt instead of sugar but I had recently make salt dough in playschool with my little sister so tried making biscuits and ended up putting same amounts of salt and sugar. My poor dad wasn't too happy at it but he then helped me make a second batch.


End file.
